Correspondances estivales
by Caliadne
Summary: Cet été, les Weasley sont en Égypte. C'est des premières vacances à l'étranger pour certains, pour d'autres c'est l'occasion de s'immerger dans une nouvelle culture, et d'autres encore veulent simplement profiter du soleil, du sable et des momies. Mais pour tous, c'est l'occasion d'écrire à des amis qui n'ont pas eu leur chance.
1. Bill

_Bonjour maman,_

_Tout est fin prêt pour votre arrivée. Je te vois d'ici, tu es en train de secouer la tête, de te dire que tu me connais depuis ma naissance, que j'ai forcément oublié quelque chose, mais je t'assure, cette fois, tout est prêt !_

_J'ai parlé à mes patrons de votre venue, ils m'ont accordé deux journées complètes de congé, et m'ont donné la permission de vous amener avec moi pendant une journée de travail, à condition qu'on ne fasse rien de trop dangereux pour des civils. Bon, on va essayer de viser quelque chose de plus palpitant qu'une journée sous la tente à indexer des artéfacts ; Percy adorerait certainement, mais je suis sûr que les jumeaux s'attendent à quelque chose de plus excitant. On vient de découvrir une vieille tombe, j'aurai encore sûrement deux ou trois trucs à vous montrer dans dix jours._

_Tu verras, il y a plein de choses à faire ici. Et non, pas que des trucs dangereux. Il y a un petit marché au village, avec des étalages d'étoffes et de bijoux qui feront l'envie de Ginny. C'est là que j'ai trouvé le collier que je t'ai envoyé à Noël, tu te souviens ? Les bijoux sont fabriqués par une jeune femme du nom de Fatima. Pour tout te dire, elle a un truc pour les cheveux roux, alors elle nous fait des bons prix. Il y a aussi plein de vêtements égyptiens bon marché, je prédis que papa va insister pour en acheter un._

_Malheureusement, je n'ai rien pu avoir de mieux comme logement que la petite baraque dans laquelle je suis. Mes deux colocs vont passer la semaine chez leurs copines, mais on va quand même être tassés, à neuf dans une petite maison à trois chambres à coucher. À ce propos, tu diras qu'il est hors de question que Charlie amène son œuf de dragon. Il va dormir dans ma chambre, avec Percy, et je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir avec un machin qui peut exploser n'importe quand. Je me fiche qu'il en ait la responsabilité pour l'été, il se débrouillera pour se trouver un baby-sitter pour la semaine._

_Crois-le ou non, j'ai même pensé à la nourriture ! Il y a plusieurs mignons petits restaurants dans le coin, et mon ami Haroun fait des kebabs à couper le souffle. Il y a des semaines entières où je ne me nourris presque que de ça ! Euh, non, j'aurais pas dû dire ça… Je mange très équilibré, maman, je prends toujours mes portions de fruits et de légumes, je bois beaucoup d'eau, et j'avale religieusement les vitamines que tu m'as envoyées à Pâques. La copine de mon coloc prépare des desserts fabuleux, des Konafa. Je lui demanderai d'en préparer pour vous. Ron va adorer. D'ailleurs, il serait possible de m'emmener une caisse de Bièraubeurre ? Ça fait des mois que je n'en ai pas bu, ça me manque._

_Finalement, j'ai fait des arrangements pour que mon harem soit hébergé dans une auberge du village pendant votre visite. Je ne crois pas que tu apprécierais la présence de mes trois femmes dans la maison._

_C'est une blague, maman, du calme ! Respire par le nez, voilà._

_Je vais vous chercher à l'aire d'arrivée des Portoloin internationaux à 17 h samedi prochain, alors._

_J'ai hâte de vous voir !_  
_Bill_

Bill plia soigneusement la lettre, la glissa dans l'enveloppe qu'il avait déjà adressée de sa meilleure écriture – celle qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait dix ans, pas cinq – et la confia à la chouette de son collègue.

— Et tu te perds pas cette fois, hein ! dit-il d'une voix ferme. La dernière fois maman m'a renvoyé une Beuglante parce que TU avais deux semaines de retard, je n'ai pas envie de répéter l'expérience.

L'oiseau lui jeta un regard torve et s'envola au moment où Kelly, l'interne qui travaillait avec lui depuis le début de l'été, passait la tête par l'entrée de la tente.

— Tu viens, Weasley ? Sinon je dirai à toute ta smala que tu laisses tout le boulot difficile aux filles.

Il lui tira la langue et, sortant de la tente dans le grand soleil du désert, demanda à la jeune femme où ils en étaient.

— On est presque à la porte. Akil a déchiffré le panneau. Un truc charmant sur des scarabées dévoreurs d'entrailles.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel. Les jumeaux allaient décidément l'adorer, celui-là.


	2. George

_Hey Lee, comment ça va ?_

_Je t'envoie un petit cadeau d'Egypte ! C'est un scarabée momifié qui vient de la tombe qu'on a visitée avec Bill hier. Il paraît qu'il a été ensorcelé pour dévorer les entrailles de quiconque oserait enfreindre le sommeil du roi ou du prince ou du machin enrobé qu'il y avait à côté, mais je sais pas, il a l'air pas mal mort et incapable de dévorer quoi que ce soit. De toute manière le sommeil du bonhomme était déjà enfreint à fond quand je suis arrivé, et ça avait pas l'air de le déranger. Bref, tu m'en voudras pas si tu te faire bouffer les entrailles, si ?_

_Tu en parleras pas à mes parents, hein ? Ni à Bill, ni à… personne, en fait. Je crois que je n'avais pas le droit de prendre le scarabée. Mais t'imagines, s'il te dévore, on pourra leur dire que l'ensorcellement est toujours efficace ! Enfin, je pourrai leur dire, toi tu seras un peu mort. Mais ça sera pour une bonne cause ! Tu pourras revenir en fantôme et raconter aux élèves de Poudlard ton décès horrible, avec un petit scarabée de rien du tout qui te dévorait les intestins, centimètre par centimètre, et que tu sentais ses pattes grimper en toi et ses antennes chatouiller ta chair fraîche…_

_Attends, je vérifie qu'il est bien mort._

_Il faut que je dorme toute la semaine avec Fred et Ron. C'est affreux ! Bon, Fred, ça va, j'ai l'habitude, mais Ron ! Il ronfle encore plus fort que toi, si c'est possible. J'ai cru que j'allais jamais réussir à m'endormir la nuit de notre arrivée. M'étonnerait pas qu'il finisse par réveiller une momie du quartier qui viendrait lui dire de se taire pour lui laisser le sommeil tranquille._

_Ça serait trop bien !_

_On se retrouve dans quelques semaines au Chemin de Traverse ? Fred et moi on a un truc à te montrer, quelque chose qu'on a confectionné cet été, ça va être génial pour cette année._

_À moins que tu te sois fait bouffer les entrailles entre-temps. Si c'est le cas, tu m'enverras un petit mot pour m'avertir, okay ? Pour que je puisse aller pleurer à tes funérailles et tout. Je suis sûr que Fred aussi sera bien triste._

_À bientôt ! Prends bien soin de Scaramouche le Scarabée !_

_George_

Le jeune homme plia le parchemin et y attacha la petite boîte dans laquelle il avait posé Scaramouche le Scarabée, bien enveloppé dans un vieux morceau de tissu qu'il avait aussi subtilisé dans la tombe. Quitte à faire dans l'authenticité, autant y aller jusqu'au bout, non ?

Il descendit le petit escalier étroit jusque dans la cuisine tout aussi minuscule – ils ne pouvaient même pas tous y entrer en même temps aux repas, la moitié de la famille devait s'installer au salon. Bill et Charlie étaient installés face à face à la table et Ginny, le livre qu'elle était en train de lire abandonné devant elle, suivait leur échange comme un match de tennis.

— Il ne serait rien arrivé, Bill ! disait Charlie d'un ton enflammé. Il est encore à plusieurs semaines d'éclore !  
— Alors ta copine n'aura aucun problème à s'en occuper !  
— Mais c'était ma responsabilité, c'était à moi de m'en occuper tout l'été ! Et Katerina n'est _pas ma copine_ !  
— Eh bien voilà, c'était très responsable de ta part de le laisser en Angleterre et de ne pas amener un œuf de dragon dans une maison de bois où il y a toute ta famille.  
— Et si pendant ton stage on t'avait demandé de t'occuper d'une momie, hein ? Tu aurais bien dû la ramener à la maison pour les vacances de Noël !

Bill fixa son frère un instant, un sourcil haussé.

— T'as pas tout compris pendant la visite dans le tombeau avant-hier, je me trompe ?

Ginny pouffa de rire et se cacha le visage derrière les mains quand Charlie se tourna pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier. Il finit par se lever, faisant violemment reculer sa chaise, et sortit de la cuisine d'un pas rageur.

— Si je reviens et qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à l'œuf, tu es mort ! lança-t-il à son aîné avant de passer la porte.

Bill secoua la tête et se leva pour poser sa tasse de thé dans l'évier. George s'avança alors et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui emprunter son hibou.

— Ouais, il est dans le coin là-bas… C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant la petite boîte qui contenait Scaramouche.  
— Oh, ça ? répondit évasivement George en attachant la lettre à la patte du hibou à moitié endormi. Trois fois rien. Un peu de sable du tombeau, je me disais que Lee trouverait ça cool.

Bill haussa un sourcil et commença à s'avancer vers son frère.

— Du sable ? Fais voir.  
— Non mais attends, c'est tout fermé là, je peux pas l'ouvrir, et –  
— George !  
— Oh, trop tard, le hibou est parti, tu vois !

Bill suivit du regard le hibou qui, effectivement, venait de prendre son envol vers l'Angleterre, puis se tourna vers George.

— Toi, je vais te…  
— Bon eh bien je crois que je vais aller dormir ! fit George en bâillant largement. Bonne nuit les petits !


	3. Charlie

_Bonjour Katerina,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, et Tête d'œuf aussi. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que mon frère ne m'a pas laissé le prendre avec moi ! Un œuf de dragon, c'est inoffensif, franchement. Ça m'énerve, tous ces préjugés. C'est pas parce qu'une maison est en bois qu'un dragon va_

_ forcément la brûler ! Les dragons sont incompris…_

_Sinon, je crois que tu te serais plu ici. Dans la tombe qu'on a visitée l'autre jour, il y avait deux chats momifiés, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un elfe de maison. À moins que le pharaon mort ait décidé de momifier son fils aussi, mais si c'est le cas, son fils avait un nez en forme de pomme de terre, ç'aurait été passablement inquiétant. Tu crois que ça ressemblait à quoi un elfe de maison égyptien à l'époque des pharaons ? Je les imagine plus jaunes, fripés et secs que ceux qu'on a aujourd'hui. Mais c'est peut-être tout le vieux papyrus qui traîne par ici qui me fait dire ça._

_Il y a des sphinx partout aussi ! Enfin, pas des vrais, sinon on aurait du mal. Des statues. Dont la vraie, grosse. On est passés devant en arrivant, j'ai convaincu papa de me laisser en prendre une photo. On a juste un rouleau, une vingtaine de photos, il faut avoir un débat de dix minutes chaque fois qu'on veut en prendre une. On la développera une fois à la maison, et je te la ramènerai en Roumanie. Bill m'a aussi raconté que certains de ses collègues ont rencontré un vrai de vrai sphinx – ou une sphinx ? Sphinxette ? Comment on dit ? – dans le désert. Il m'a même donné son énigme, attends, je te la copie._

_Avant-hier, Ânkhsenamon avait dix-sept ans ; l'année prochaine, elle aura vingt ans. Comment est-ce possible ?_

_En tout cas, si j'avais été là, je serais mort. Les jumeaux ont évidemment demandé si on pouvait aller dans le désert chercher le sphinx, mais Bill a dit non. Heureusement ! C'est dangereux les sphinx, il faut que je revienne en un morceau à la réserve de dragons, moi !_

_À ton avis, quelqu'un a déjà essayé de momifier un dragon ? S'il était décédé jeune, bien sûr, parce qu'un dragon adulte, il en faudrait du papyrus pour couvrir ça ! Mais un bébé, de la taille de Norberta quand on l'a récupérée. Je t'ai parlé d'elle déjà ? La dragonne que le gardien des clés de Poudlard essayait d'élever chez lui ? Ça doit être mignon, momifié, un dragon. Par contre il faut être bien certain qu'il soit mort avant de commencer à l'éviscérer… J'essaierai de voir si je trouve quelque chose de dragonnesque ici. On va au marché du village demain, Bill m'a dit qu'un des vendeurs est sorcier, il saura peut-être. Je lui demanderai. Sinon je pourrai demander comment ça fonctionne, la momification, et si on trouve un autre œuf mort on pourra essayer avec le bébé. Faudra juste pas le dire à Chef._

_Bon, trêve de bavardages de dragons morts ! Je t'embrasse amicalement, et Tête d'œuf – j'espère qu'il est toujours bien vivant, ce dragon-là ! – aussi, à bientôt !_

_Charlie_

Le jeune homme relut rapidement la missive, la jugea acceptable, et la glissa dans une enveloppe. Il s'apprêtait à descendre à la cuisine à la recherche de son aîné quand il entendit la voix de celui-ci dans la chambre voisine. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir et le vit, assis sur le lit de Ginny. La jeune fille, en pyjama, fixait Bill, ses yeux noisette grand ouverts.

— Bien sûr qu'il te racontait des bêtises, Gin, disait-il d'une voix douce. Fred n'a pas vu de momie qui se promenait dans la rue. Et même si les momies pouvaient se promener – ce qui n'est pas le cas – elles ne pourraient pas te faire de mal.

Ginny hochait la tête, pas l'air convaincu pour deux sous. Bill soupira et lui montra une peinture abstraite sur un parchemin accroché au-dessus du lit.

— Tu vois ça ? C'est un sortilège de protection contre les momies. C'est mon colocataire, il en a peur aussi, alors il s'est fait ça pour se protéger.

Cette fois-ci, elle crut son frère sur parole, et celui-ci put lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et sortir de la chambre en tirant la porte derrière lui.

— C'est quoi, ce que tu lui as montré ? demanda Charlie à voix basse.  
— C'est le neveu de deux ans de mon coloc qui lui a fait un dessin.

Charlie dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Pauvre sœurette…

— Tu veux un hibou, j'imagine ? continua Bill en apercevant l'enveloppe que tenait toujours son frère. Connor a laissé le sien ici, il est dans l'entrée. Tu viendras à la cuisine après, papa veut jouer à la bataille explosive.

Charlie le remercia d'un signe de la tête, descendit dans l'entrée obscure, chercha le hibou, le trouva quand celui-ci lui mordit les doigts, l'insulta copieusement, et envoya finalement sa lettre à la jeune fille qui n'était pas sa copine.


	4. Ginny

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu passes un bon été. Je crois que tes étés ne sont en général pas fameux. Ron a demandé à papa si tu pouvais venir en Egypte avec nous, mais il a dit qu'il y avait juste assez d'argent pour nous payer des billets de Portoloin à tous les huit. Mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu viennes. Tu es moins méchant avec moi que mes frères. Hier, George a mis un scorpion dans mon lit ! Maman lui a hurlé dessus pendant dix minutes. C'était assez drôle, en fait._

_Aujourd'hui, on est au marché du village, à quelques coins de rue de la maison de Bill. C'est vraiment joli, il y a plein d'étals, plein de couleurs. Je ne comprends rien à ce que disent les gens, mais c'est amusant. Très dépaysant. Bill connaît quelques mots dans la langue, tout à l'heure il m'a aidée à acheter un morceau de gâteau qui s'appelle basboussa. C'était trop bon ! Ron a essayé d'obtenir la recette pour qu'on puisse la refiler à ceux qui font la cuisine à Poudlard. Ça serait trop bien ! Je suis sûre que tu adorerais._

_Tout à l'heure, il y a un monsieur égyptien qui est venu me regarder de près, il avait l'air absolument fasciné par mes cheveux. Papa était avec moi, et le monsieur s'est mis à lui parler super vite, et évidemment on comprenait rien. Finalement Bill est venu traduire quelques mots, et finalement on a appris que le monsieur essayait de m'acheter ! Il offrait à papa dix vaches, quinze moutons et vingt-cinq poules. Une chance, papa a dit non – parce que sinon maman en aurait fait une nouvelle momie – mais Bill était mort de rire. Apparemment, c'est un très bon prix. Plus tard il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, lui, des hommes essaient sans cesse de le convaincre de demander leurs filles en mariage. Il a même songé à se teindre les cheveux une fois._

_Tu sais, je fais encore des cauchemars, souvent. Bien sûr, mes frères ne m'aident pas – la nuit dernière, Tom s'est transformé en momie et me poursuivait avec ses bandages qui traînaient derrière lui – mais je me demande combien de temps ça va encore durer. Mon père a essayé de m'en parler, mais il ne comprend pas._

_Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais officiellement remercié. De m'avoir sauvé la vie et tout. Et je devrais m'excuser aussi, d'avoir causé des problèmes et d'avoir mis ta vie en danger. Et celle de Ron. Il faut que je rajoute ça, sinon il va encore mettre du sable dans mes céréales._

_J'ai très hâte de te revoir. Je suis sûre que si tu m'embrasses une seule fois, je n'aurai plus de cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Il faudra essayer._

_Bisous,_  
_Ta Ginny_

La rouquine soupira. Si elle pouvait écrire à Harry, comme elle aimerait tellement le faire, voilà ce qu'elle mettrait dans sa lettre. Elle leva les yeux juste assez longtemps pour s'assurer que sa mère était toujours dans son champ de vision, à l'étal d'étoffes juste en face puis rebaissa le regard vers ses pieds, qui traçaient des formes dans le sable sous le banc.

Quelques instants plus tard, on lui agrippa le bras, la tirant abruptement de sa rêverie.

— Ginny, tu veux bien m'aider avec un truc s'il te plaît ?

N'ayant pas attendu la réponse de sa cadette, Ron la tirait sans ménagement vers un étal où étaient étendus des dizaines de bijoux. La vendeuse, une vieille dame qui avait l'air d'avoir l'âge d'être la femme du pharaon de la tombe qu'ils avaient visitée avec Bill, les regardait d'un œil suspect. Ginny lui adressa un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant – ce qu'il n'était pas, vu le froncement de sourcils qu'elle reçut en réponse – et se concentra sur ce que lui disait son frère.

— C'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione en septembre, et papa m'a donné trente-cinq livres égyptiennes pour lui acheter un cadeau. Mais j'hésite entre ces boucles d'oreilles vertes, ce bracelet rose et ce collier bleu.

Ginny regarda son frère en clignant des yeux. Hermione. C'était qui déjà celle-là ? Ah oui, sa meilleure amie qui avait plein de cheveux !

— Tu es une fille, donc tu peux m'aider à choisir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant les clichés de son frère.

— Hermione a les oreilles percées ? demanda Ginny.

Silence.

— J'en sais rien.  
— Bon alors si j'étais toi j'éviterais les boucles d'oreilles.

Elle tendit la main vers les deux autres possibilités, pour les approcher d'elle afin de mieux les examiner, mais la vendeuse eut un mouvement brusque vers son balai et elle se ravisa.

— Je connais peu Hermione, dit-elle finalement, mais elle me semble plutôt être une fille qui apprécie plus le bleu que le rose, tu crois pas ?

Ron hocha la tête devant les propos sages de sa sœur, et celle-ci put retourner sur son banc, l'observant de loin baragouiner avec la vendeuse.

Un jour, elle aussi achèterait des cadeaux d'anniversaire pour Harry.


	5. Ron

_Salut Hermione,_

_Je suis en Egypte avec ma famille. Je sais que tu me truciderais si je t'écrivais pas pour te raconter tout ça, alors voilà, je t'écris._

_C'est vraiment super ici, Bill est chanceux d'y vivre. On a visité un tombeau, je suis certain que tu aurais adoré essayer de lire les inscriptions en hiéroglyphes sur les murs. Moi j'étais plus intéressé par le mec mort et enveloppé, mais bon, chacun son truc ! J'ai demandé à papa de prendre une photo mais apparemment il faisait trop sombre – une histoire de splash, j'ai pas compris, tu pourras m'expliquer ?_

_Hier on a visité un marché en plein air. Bill m'a raconté que quelqu'un a essayé d'acheter Ginny, mais papa a dit non. C'est dommage, je l'aurais bien vendue, moi ! Il y avait plein de jeunes femmes trop_

_*et là il y a une tache d'encre, on ne voit pas l'adjectif employé par Ron*super gentilles, il y en a une qui m'a donné un biscuit aux amandes et m'a embrassé sur la joue. Je crois que c'est l'attrait des cheveux roux, tout le monde nous regarde quand on passe. Ça serait bien si ça fonctionnait chez nous aussi, ce truc. Malheureusement à la maison mes cheveux ils me servent à rien…_

_Il fait super beau en Egypte. Je crois que c'est pas le même soleil qu'on a en Angleterre, celui d'ici est vraiment plus brillant et chaud… Bill nous a amenés à la piscine cet après-midi. Une chance parce que le soleil plombait tellement, j'étais sûr que j'allais me dessécher ! C'est bien, j'aurais ressemblé à une momie. Maman nous a tellement couverts de crème solaire qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je sois bronzé à la fin des vacances. Enfin, bronzé… J'aurais plutôt été rouge écrevisse. Mais au moins j'aurais eu la preuve que je suis allé en vacances ! Sans ça, Malefoy ne le croira sûrement jamais._

_Demain, comme Bill doit travailler, on va aller visiter une ville qui s'appelle Alexandrie. Il paraît qu'il y a une grande bibliothèque super connue là-bas. En tout cas Percy nous en a parlé pendant tout le voyage de retour en revenant de la piscine. Bien sûr, Fred, George, Ginny et moi on a supplié papa et maman de nous laisser ici – j'en ai assez de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, j'ai pas besoin d'aller dans une bibliothèque pendant les PREMIÈRES vacances de ma vie ! Mais ils voulaient rien savoir. « Ça va être instructif », qu'ils ont dit. Mouais. Tous les livres vont être en égyptien de toute manière._

_Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais peut-être dû t'écrire demain, après la visite à la bibliothèque. Mais bon, tant pis, ça me fera quelque chose à te raconter à mon retour !_

_À bientôt !_  
_Ron_

_P.-S. Je te dirai quand on sera au Chemin de Traverse, on pourra faire nos achats ensemble, avec Harry._

Ron cacheta soigneusement l'enveloppe – la dernière fois qu'il avait écrit à Hermione, celle-ci avait rouspété parce que l'enveloppe s'était ouverte en chemin et qu'un des deux parchemins en était sorti – et descendit à la recherche de son frère aîné. Par la porte ouverte de la cuisine, il voyait Percy attablé devant une tasse de thé, gesticulant en faisant un discours à leurs parents et Ginny, qui semblait à moitié endormie. Ron n'entendit que « bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, construite en 288 avant Jésus-Christ » et décida de ne pas commencer sa recherche de Bill dans la cuisine.

Il finit par trouver ce dernier, jouant aux échecs sorciers avec Charlie dans le salon. Les deux garçons levèrent la tête en l'entendant entrer, et sourirent quand il s'assit à côté d'eux.

— Tu fuis la cuisine toi aussi ?  
— Ouais. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici.

Pour toute réponse, le ventre de Charlie émit un borborygme sonore.

— Je voudrais bien aller me chercher un gâteau, dit l'apprenti dresseur de dragons avec une grimace, mais quand je suis allé me prendre un verre d'eau tout à l'heure il m'a sorti toute l'histoire de la fresque dans l'entrée. Je ne crois pas avoir le courage d'y retourner.

Ron secoua la tête en rigolant et se tourna vers Bill.

— Tu as un hibou ? Je voudrais envoyer une lettre à Hermione.  
— Dans le jardin, il devrait y avoir celui de Muhammad, s'il est pas parti chasser.

Le garçon remercia son frère et se leva. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers le jeu.

— Bill, si tu avances ton fou, tu mets Charlie en échec.

Il dut alors sortir à toute vitesse afin d'éviter le pion que venait de lui lancer Charlie.


	6. Percy

_Très chère Pénélope,_

_Tu ne le croiras jamais, je t'écris cette lettre sur une table de la seule, l'unique, bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Tu sens l'ambiance mystérieuse, l'âge canonique de l'endroit, le poids des milliers de livres regorgeant de connaissances ? Je n'aurais pas assez d'une vie entière pour explorer cet endroit. C'est complètement surréaliste de se trouver ici, dans l'endroit duquel je rêve depuis des années de visiter, de toucher des livres qui ont été touchés par des pharaons, de parcourir des lignes écrites par des prêtres morts depuis un millénaire._

_Bien sûr, je suis accompagné par une fratrie complètement crétine qui ne sait pas apprécier les bonnes choses de la vie. Si tu savais ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir tous les échanger contre toi. Je suis convaincu que tu n'aurais pas passé dix minutes à rigoler devant une effigie du dieu Ré. D'ailleurs, j'ai demandé à mon père une photo de moi devant la bibliothèque, mais évidemment les jumeaux s'y sont incrustés en prenant la pose des dieux égyptiens. Espérons qu'ils ne cachent rien d'intéressant._

_J'espère que tu recevras ce hibou avant de partir en vacances toi aussi. Rome, ça doit être bien intéressant aussi. J'espère que tu pourras aller visiter les bibliothèques du Vatican, ça doit être impressionnant ! Avec tous les rouleaux de parchemin et tout… Bon, ils disent que si un sorcier met un pied dans la bibliothèque du Vatican il s'enflammera, mais je doute que ça soit vrai._

_J'aimerais beaucoup t'écrire une lettre plus longue, mais mes abrutis de frères insistent pour qu'on y aille. Aucun respect pour leurs aînés, ceux-là. Je ne parle pas de moi mais des bibliothécaires, qui ont l'air d'avoir environ cent cinquante ans et qui leur disent de se taire depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Je crois que je devrais y aller, au moins pour éviter que leur tête n'explose de frustration. Ça serait dommage de tacher tous ces anciens papyrus._

_J'ai hâte de te retrouver pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard._

_Cordialement,_  
_Percy Weasley_

— Tu dis « cordialement » à ta copine ? dit George, qui s'était glissé sans un bruit derrière son frère, le faisant sursauter. Vous devez être intéressants au lit, vous deux.  
— Mêle-toi de tes affaires, siffla Percy entre ses dents.

Il plia rapidement – mais soigneusement quand même, hein, on parle de Percy ! – la lettre et la glissa dans l'enveloppe où il avait déjà écrit l'adresse de Pénélope de son écriture la plus soignée. Finalement, embrassant l'intérieur de la bibliothèque mythique du regard une dernière fois, il sortit à la suite de sa famille, clignant des yeux à répétition quand le soleil plombant d'Égypte les assaillit.

— Bill m'a dit qu'il y a une petite aile pour les sorciers par là-bas, dit Arthur en se plaçant une main sur le front comme une visière. Ça vous dit qu'on aille voir ?  
— Oui, répondit Percy avant que quiconque d'autre n'ait la chance de dire quoi que ce soit.

Ils se mirent donc en marche, ignorant les rouspétances des quatre plus jeunes. Finalement, ils trouvèrent ce qui était moins une aile et plus une cabine décrépite où un vieil homme barbu était assis derrière un bureau.

— Bienvenue mes amis, bienvenue ! s'exclama-t-il en venant à leur rencontre.  
— Nous cherchions l'aile des… euh…, dit Arthur en se faisant serrer la main avec enthousiasme.  
— Des sorciers, bien sûr, bien sûr ! répondit l'homme en retournant derrière son bureau. Eh bien, elle n'existe plus !

Percy eut une moue déçue.

— Mais je peux vous en parler !

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que ses frères et sa sœur avaient répondu, en chœur, un retentissant « non merci ! ». Il refit la moue.

— Oh, mais je vois que vous avez une lettre, jeune homme, dit le sorcier en s'approchant de Percy. Pour quelques livres, je peux vous prêter mon hibou.

Il désigna du doigt un hibou perché dans un coin de la pièce qui semblait encore plus mal en point qu'Errol. En fait, plus Percy le regardait, plus il avait l'impression que l'oiseau était mort.

— Euh… Non non, merci… mon frère en a un à la maison, ça va aller…  
— C'est quoi ça, Monsieur ?

Tout le monde se tourna d'un bloc vers Fred, qui s'était approché d'un vieux tapis roulé dans un coin de la cabine.

— C'est un tapis volant ? demanda-t-il. Je peux l'essayer ?  
— Non, jeune homme ! N'y touchez –

Mais Fred avait déjà approché sa main, et le coin du tapis se déroula pour lui donner une claque sonore. Le garçon fit un saut vers l'arrière en lâchant une exclamation de surprise, secouant sa main rougie et fixant le tapis d'un regard accusateur.

— – pas, finit le vieil homme d'une voix contrite. Il est vieux.

Percy se demanda qui était le plus vieux, entre l'homme, le hibou et le tapis.

— Bon les enfants, je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, Bill doit déjà nous attendre pour aller au restaurant.

Il était à peine dix-sept heures et Bill était sans doute toujours dans le désert, mais les Weasley ne se firent pas prier quand Arthur les poussa vers la porte. Le vieux barbu les suivit presque jusqu'à la rue, leur offrant tout du hibou jusqu'au talisman ensorcelé qui avait été trouvé au coup du cousin égyptien de Merlin lui-même – le tout moyennant quelques livres égyptiennes, bien sûr – avant qu'ils ne réussissent à s'en débarrasser.

Finalement, ce fut avec soulagement que Percy quitta la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.


	7. Fred

_J'AI VOLÉ EN TAPIS VOLANT !_

_Tu aurais dû voir ça, Angie, c'était génial ! Bill a un ami qui en fabrique, il en a plein chez lui, alors cet après-midi on a passé quelques heures à les tester. J'aurais voulu y passer la journée au complet tellement c'était bien. Haroun – c'est le nom de l'ami de Bill – avait un Souafle, alors on est allés à un endroit où les Moldus vont jamais et, avec Bill, Haroun, Charlie, George, Ron et Ginny, on a improvisé une partie de Quidditch. On a supplié Percy de se joindre à nous, pour que les équipes soient égales, mais il boude encore parce que d'après lui on est « des ingrats qui n'ont pas su le laisser profiter de ce qui l'intéressait dans ce voyage ». On croirait qu'après vingt-quatre heures il se serait remis de sa chère bibliothèque, mais non._

_Bref, pour en revenir au Quidditch. George, Bill et moi on a gagné, même si l'autre équipe était plus grosse. Mais ils avaient Ron et Ginny, alors ça compte pas. D'ailleurs, le tapis de Ron était défectueux, à tout moment pendant la partie il se mettait à tourner sur lui-même, et à la fin, il a laissé tomber Ron dans l'oasis et s'est envolé vers d'autres cieux. Un tapis volant c'est plus propice aux fous rires qu'un balai en tout cas, on peut se coucher en se bidonnant sans risquer de tomber à notre tour._

_En fin de compte, je crois que je préfère quand même les balais, ça va plus vite et ça se manie mieux – même le vieux machin que j'ai hérité de mon oncle. Par contre, pour certains aspects – genre la pression sur les bijoux de famille – le tapis comporte des avantages indéniables ! Je suis certain que tu saurais apprécier ça *haussement de sourcils suggestif*. Mais balancer une batte de batteur dessus, ça doit pas être super. Un coup à perdre l'équilibre, il y a rien pour s'accrocher._

_J'ai supplié papa d'en ramener un clandestinement avec nous. T'imagines le carnage que Lee, George et moi on pourrait faire à Poudlard avec ça ! Mais évidemment il voulait pas ! Il est devenu rouge comme une tomate et il hurlait qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait fait la loin et qu'il devrait m'arrêter lui-même si j'avais un tapis volant en Grande-Bretagne et bla bla bla. C'était assez rigolo. Au moins j'ai réussi à le convaincre, pour la dernière photo du rouleau qu'on a pour les vacances, de nous prendre George et moi flottant au-dessus d'un palmier._

_Je dois te laisser, on part demain et la veine dans le front de maman va exploser si je commence pas bientôt à faire ma valise. On se retrouve bientôt à Poudlard !_

_Je t'embrasse *haussement de sourcils suggestif*,_  
_Fred_

— Celles-là elles sont à toi, frérot de mon cœur.

Et Fred reçut en plein visage une paire de caleçons.

— Hum, merci Georgie, dit-il sans le retirer.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore ? retentit une voix stridente.

Molly avait passé la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et foudroyait ses fils du regard.

— Ginny, Percy et Charlie ont déjà bouclé leur valise. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?  
— Fred a même pas commencé la sienne encore ! accusa Ron, cachant derrière son dos la montagne de vêtements chiffonnés qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'enfoncer dans son sac avant que sa mère n'entre dans la chambre.

Le regard de sa mère se tourna vers Fred qui, heureusement, avait pris le temps de retirer le caleçon de son nez.

— J'envoie ma lettre à Angelina et je m'y mets après mamounette, promis.  
— Non non non, fais tes bagages tout de suite, la lettre attendra !  
— Ça va prendre cinq minutes, et après je reviendrai directement ici ! disait Fred en la contournant.

Il prévoyait, après avoir envoyé sa lettre, faire un dernier petit tour dans le jardin, puis avaler une bonne tasse de thé chaud avant de se coucher pour une dernière nuit en terre étrangère. Il aurait amplement le temps de faire sa valise le matin. Après tout, ils ne partaient qu'à neuf heures.

Il retrouva Bill dans la cuisine, rédigeant ce qui semblait être un rapport pour son boulot.

— Salut Bill ! claironna Fred en entrant dans la cuisine. Tu aurais un hibou pour moi ?

Son aîné posa sa plume avec force sur la table et leva des yeux durs.

— Non je n'ai pas de hibou ! cria-t-il presque. J'ai l'air de les pondre ?! Ils sont tous partis, les hiboux de la maison, partis avec les foutues lettres que vous avez envoyées à tous les gens que vous connaissez sur la planète. Alors ta lettre, tu peux t'envoler et la porter toi-même en Angleterre, mais arrête de m'embêter, parce que J'AI PAS DE HIBOU !

Fred cligna des yeux.

— N'empêche que ça serait génial si tu pondais des hiboux.


	8. Molly et Arthur

_Bill, mon chéri,_

_Voilà tout juste une semaine que nous sommes rentrés à la maison, et les enfants parlent toujours des magnifiques vacances qu'on vient de passer ! Des fois, j'y réfléchis et je dois prendre un moment pour me convaincre que oui, je suis vraiment allée en Egypte ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça m'arriverait._

_En tout cas j'ai adoré te voir dans ton « milieu naturel » et mon petit cœur de maman a gonflé de fierté quand je t'ai vu dans ce tombeau – même s'il était plein de poussière, j'espère que vous avez fini d'y travailler, sinon ton asthme va finir par revenir. Tu étais tellement professionnel, mon beau garçon, ça me rappelait quand tu as eu six ans, ton oncle Gideon – ou c'était peut-être Fabian, je ne sais plus – t'a offert une loupe pour ton anniversaire, tu as passé l'après-midi à courir dans le jardin à jouer à l'« essplorateur ». Bon, ensuite un gnome te l'a prise des mains, l'a cassée et tu as passé une bonne heure à hurler, mais c'est ce jour-là que j'ai su que tu serais un grand homme !_

_Je te remercie pour la magnifique semaine que tu nous as faite passer. Ton père et moi sommes comblés, et tes frères et ta sœur ne l'oublieront jamais. Cela dit, c'est pas pour autant que je vais arrêter de te harceler pour que tu reviennes t'établir plus près de nous !_

_Je t'embrasse mon amour,_  
_Maman_

— Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! hurla un de ses enfants à l'étage supérieur. Je trouve pas ma lettre !  
— Elles sont toutes dans le salon ! répondit Molly sur le même ton. Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais vous faire confiance avec ?

Quelques secondes de silence, puis :

— Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Où sont mes chaussures ?

Molly eut un soupir d'exaspération et se leva, sa chaise raclant sur le sol de la cuisine. En se dirigeant vers le pied de l'escalier, elle croisa son mari, qui riait doucement en secouant la tête.

— Ils sont vraiment tête-en-l'air, ces enfants ! dit-il  
— Oui, c'est certainement pas de moi qu'ils tiennent ça, répondit Molly en lui envoyant un regard pointu. La lettre pour Bill est dans la cuisine, va la finir et lui envoyer, dans une demi-heure on part.

Arthur hocha la tête et partit vers la cuisine. En s'asseyant à la table, il entendit Molly crier dans l'escalier « vous avez entendu, les enfants ? Dans une demi-heure on part, que vous ayez des chaussures aux pieds ou pas ! » Souriant, il parcourut rapidement des yeux ce qu'avait écrit sa femme, puis trempa sa plume dans l'encre et commença à noircir la moitié encore vierge du parchemin.

_Bonjour, Bill,_

_On est en train de se préparer pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Tu devrais voir ta mère, c'est encore pire que la fois où on se préparait pour l'enterrement de Gideon et Fabian et que Charlie avait mis une cravate rose fluo._

_Bref, ta mère a tout dit au-dessus, on a vraiment adoré cette semaine avec toi. Il n'aurait pas pu mieux avoir de moyen de dépensé mes gains que ça, sincèrement. J'adore la tunique traditionnelle que je me suis offerte au marché. J'ai voulu la porter au bureau avant-hier, mais ta mère me l'a interdit. C'est dommage, je suis certain que mes collègues auraient été impressionnés ! Je l'ai enfilée pour aller prendre le thé chez Xenophilius, par contre, et lui a adoré ! Par contre il m'a demandé si j'étais certain que des plancturgeons égyptiens ne s'étaient pas glissés dans les plis, parce qu'ils pouvaient être très dangereux pour les prunes dirigeables. Euh… tu sais ce que c'est, des plancturgeons égyptiens ?_

_Je vais aller faire développer les photos aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'elles seront bonnes ! Comme ça on pourra garder pendant longtemps des souvenirs du voyage. Je te promettrais de t'en envoyer, mais je suppose que tous les enfants vont vouloir en prendre pour les montrer à leurs copains à Poudlard. On te les montrera à Noël !_

_J'espère que tous tes hiboux sont revenus. Sinon, au pire, tu gardes Errol. Je sais pas s'il aura la force de faire le voyage du retour, de toute manière._

_Bon, je dois y aller, ta mère me foudroie du regard._

_Je t'embrasse bien fort, et merci encore !_  
_Papa_


End file.
